


Good mornin'

by KingOfSpades



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARE YOU PROUD MA, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC (ish), unfair amount of FNAF references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSpades/pseuds/KingOfSpades
Summary: These idiots tease each other in the mornings.  Even before breakfast.  Monsters.(Or, just pre-breakfast fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one quip Jack made in his playthrough of Sister Location.
> 
> AAAAND it's my first fic in a long while (like, 9 years, a while), and my first one for Septiplier, sooo...  
> /jumps back into trashcan

It was a normal Saturday morning, and it was decided that Jack was making breakfast today. Decided meaning, Jack woke up first and his stomach demanded some food lest it walk away in protest, and Jack, in his infinite goodness and boss-ness, decided to cook some for Mark too.

And so, when Mark woke up and got down to the kitchen, led by the smell of pancakes in the air, he is greeted by the sight of Jack bending over to reach into the cabinets below – for something or the other, Mark isn’t sure. Nor does he care, because all of his current concentration he can muster so early in the morning is focused on one thing: Jack’s sweet ass, almost lewdly presented towards him as he rummages through the cabinet.

He swipes the mug of coffee from the table (still warm, but made the way Jack liked it, a bit too sweet for Mark, but it doesn’t matter), and takes a sip. His eyes don’t wander from the sight in front of him, his boyfriend’s boxer-clad ass framed in morning sunlight. Still amazing. Good thing Mark’s mind was still groggy with sleep somewhat, otherwise things might have gotten a bit hard for him. As it is, he couldn’t resist making a comment.

“Nice view,” Mark says, somewhat sleepily.

Jack blushes, surprised that he didn’t notice Mark going towards him. He can feel himself heat up, as Mark’s stupid _just-woke-up voice_ is so _nice_. He grins though, an idea going through his head. He wriggles his hips a bit, letting Mark ogle him for a bit more.

“Yeah, ye enjoying these casual bongos?”

Mark spits out his coffee. Thankfully not on Jack, but the coffee gets on their floor. Jack just grins and stretches out, reaching for the paper towels so he can clean up the mess. Mark just shakes his head. “You really wanna call your ass ‘casual bongos’?” he asks, voice tinged with mocking, but his eyes twinkling in silent laughter.

Jack just continues with his teasing. “Why that reaction? Have these casual bongos turned sour fer you?” he asks, smirking when Mark catches the reference and looks a tiny bit flustered.

“Maybe they have, and it’s your fault” Mark says tongue-in-cheek, setting down the mug to grab the soiled towels from Jack. He throws them away and turns around to see Jack setting up the table. He grabs a plate and helps out. “Too much FNAF in the morning for my taste,” Mark mutters more to himself.

“Too much? So you won’t have,” Jack reaches out and grabs something before facing Mark again “ _exotic butters_ with yer pancakes?” Jack’s grin grows wider as he offers the butter dish to Mark.

“One more Sister Location reference, and I will end you Jack.”

Jack couldn’t resist one more quip. “Yes, oh King of Five Nights of – “Jack’s comment was cut short by the press of Mark’s finger against his lips, making him literally shush. “Jack,” Mark says in a mock-stern voice, “No more, or else I will be very, very angry.”

“Well, it wasn’t actually a direct reference ta Sister Location,” Jack pouts and crosses his arms, and Mark just laughs. He pulls Jack closer and places a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Good mornin’ Jack,” he murmurs into Jack’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively:
> 
> “Well, it wasn’t actually a reference to Sister Location,” Jack pouts, and Mark just laughs. He pulls Jack closer and leans down, whispering in his ear,
> 
> “Top of tha’ mornin’ to ya laddies”
> 
> A quiet pause. Mark loses it first and giggles into Jack’s neck. Jack just sighs and holds Mark closer against him.
> 
> “‘Ya goof. Mornin’ to you too.”


End file.
